You Don't Know Everything About Me
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Ross Lynch is an odd person. He bullies Laura Marano. Although he doesn't want to. He does this because he secretly has a crush on her. He doesn't want to admit it. He feels that bullying her makes him not think about his true feelings to her. The reason he refuses to admit it is because everyone he loved has left. His parents AND his siblings died. Stay tuned to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction! :) it's a Raura story.. Here's the plot :)**

**Summary: Ross Lynch was a tough individual to figure out. he never had a close relationship with anyone. He'd just hang out by himself. He bullied a girl named Laura Marano. Laura was just a nice teenager. She lives by herself because her father took off and her mother passed away. The reason Ross bullies Laura will soon be discovered.**

**I hope you all enjoy it **

***Laura's POV***

I was in Music class and kids were noisily settling in since the last bell for last period to start had just rung. I was sitting in the front row because I seem to focus better there. I was looking around to see the other students chatting about what they were going to be doing over the weekend or if they got the newest video game or other things I didn't really care about.

I realized I was the only student not doing anything. I decided to take out my diary and write an entry seeing as the teacher usually doesn't start teaching until 15 minutes after the last bell starts and it's only been two minutes.

I opened my backpack and started searching through the cluttered mess in my backpack. I finally found my old, worn out brown diary. I remember my mom gave it to me the year before she died.

There are about 20 to 30 pages left in this diary. I was flipping through the thin pages until I finally found an empty page. I took my black pen and started writing in it.

*Well.. Another school day is almost over. I can't believe how fast this month went by! Tomorrow is April 1st.. Oh no! I just realized it's April Fools Day tomorrow! Shit! Now I gotta worry about whatever prank Ross has in store for me.. Great.. And by great, I mean why does life have to screw me o-*

"Do I appear in that piece of shit diary every freaking day?"

A sadly familiar voice uttered in my ear. I looked over to find Ross over my shoulder reading my PRIVATE diary with a cold, menacing scowl on his face as he read every word in my book.

I slammed my diary shut and put it down on my desk and looked at him angrily. "Don't you have anything better to do than to eavesdrop?" I spat at him.

"Hmm.. Nope." He snickered. "Just leave me alone." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the back, left side corner of the room and sat in his seat.

God I can't STAND that douche! He thinks he can just do whatever the hell he wants and think there's nothing but rainbows and unicorns coming back to him. Ugh! It just pisses me off!

The teacher, Ms. Smith walked in. "Alright class, quiet down!" She said, interrupting the students' endless chattering. The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Thank you." She uttered. "Now.." She said, starting to talk about or assignment. "We're gonna do a project. For this project, you will be pared up to write about a famous music artist. It doesn't matter if they're still famous today or if they're still alive today. But you have to do a report on them. And you have to perform one of their songs." She explained.

Ross then raised his hand. "Yes Ross?" Ms. smith asked. Ross put his hand down. "Will we get to choose our partner?" "No. I will choose them." She said.

She took out notebook and began reading off names. "Lilly and Oliver. Sonny and Chad. Fran and Max. Calum and Derek. Raini and Stephanie. Ross and Laura.." She continued naming off partners.

WHAT?! Why in God's name would she do this to me?! I could just.. UGGHHHH!

Class soon ended. The bell to go home had rung. I quickly grabbed all of my belongings and walked out as fast as I could.

I heard a voice calling out to me. "Laura wait!" he called. Ugh! I turned around. "What?" I hissed.

He stopped in his tracks and backed up a bit. "Erm.. Sorry." He mumbled. "I was just gonna ask since we have to do that project together, if you wanted to meet up after school tomorrow.." He said.

Man, now I feel kinda guilty.. FOR THIS ONE TIME! I only feel guilty this ONE TIME! "Ohh.. Sorry." I managed to say. "Sure." I said. "Great. How about at my house tomorrow?" He offered.

"That'll work." I said. "Cool." His lips curved into a small smile before walking away. Hmm. I've never seen him smile like that unless he'd just teased me. Oh well. I left school quickly made made my way to my apartment. Yes I live on my own and I'm a sophomore..

My dad left when I was 6 and my mom died when I was 14. So I've lived alone for two years. Anyway. I continued walking and tried not to think of the fact I have to do a project with Ross Lynch..

***End of POV***

**I know it's not that great but trust me, it'll get better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashbacks will be written like this_

***Ross's POV***

I walked home silently. Just staring at my worn out yellow converse sneakers. I was always used to walking home in complete and utter silence. Just getting lost in my thoughts.

I finally made it to my apartment building. "Sunny Pastures apartment building". I made my way to the top floor and walked down the corridor until I reached my house. 9R.

I fished out my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I opened the door and took the keys out of the door, shut it and locked it. I put the keys in my backpack and put my backpack against the couch. I took a good look around my place.

God it's a mess! This isn't ready for company tomorrow! Wow.. I am most DEFINITELY Stormie Lynch's son. No doubt about it. I went into the closet and got the cleaning supplies and started cleaning. There were two reasons I wanted to clean.

1.) My mom used to be so proud of me when I would clean my room. I just want to make her proud.

2.) I'm hurting right now and for some reason, cleaning makes me feel better.

Don't ask why it does. It just does.. And I'm hurting right now.. not phisically but emotionally. Anyway. After I finished dusting, I realized I was done cleaning. I looked around and saw the room was basically spotless. Just the way mom liked it.

"Do you like it mom?" I whispered with a smile on my face. I don't care if I'll never hear her voice again, it's still nice to pretend she's still here.

I walked back to the closet and turned the cold, gold knob, causing the door to open. to put away the Swiffer wet jet, the dustpan, the broom and the vacuume cleaner.

After that, I went to the kitchen and washed my hands since the cleaning stuff is kinda germy. After that. I glanced over at the stove to see the time.

6:39 PM. Wow.. I didn't think I took that long cleaning. Apparently I did. I felt kinda lazy tonight so I threw some french fries and chicken fingers on a pan and set the oven to 425 degrees and put the food in.

While it was cooking, I took out my Calculus homework and began solving the problems. I've always been good in math so doing it was a breeze. As soon as I completed the final problem, the oven beeped, telling me the food was done.

I put my homework back in my backpack and put on the oven mitten and opened the oven door and the minute I bent down, my face felt the heat of the oven. I stuck my protected hand into the oven and pulled out the metal tray. I put it on the stove and shut the oven off.

I put the oven mitten away and pulled a plate out of the cabinet and set it down on the counter. I turned around and walked to the refrigerator and took out a can of orange soda and the ketchup bottle.

I shut the door to the fridge and walked back to the counter and put the soda and ketchup down.

I took the tin foil off of the tray, with the food on it and gently dumped the food onto the plate. I put the tin foil down on the counter and moved the food back a little for some space for the ketchup to be. I picked up the bottle of ketchup and flipped it over and shook it so I wouldn't have trouble getting the ketchup out of it.

I opened the bottle and squeezed the bottle so the ketchup would come out and splatter into a blob onto the plate. Which it did. I shut the bottle and flipped it back over.

I walked to the fridge and put the ketchup back in the fridge and shut the door. I went back to my plate and smelled the delicious fragrance of my food and picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled some salt on my fries.

After I was done, I threw the foil away and went back to the food. I picked up my plate and my soda and entered the living room. I sat down on the sofa and put my food and soda down on the coffee table.

I turned on the TV and saw that "Full House" was on TV (The one with Bob Saget, not the Korean one) so I began to watch it. It was the first part of the two-part series finale and it seems I came in right on time since the episode had just started.

I watched as I was eating my supper. I never really eat a full meal because I'm always thinking about the sad event that took place when I was 11. Ever since then, I wasn't the same fun-loving person I used to be.

I actually managed to finish my supper. Even though it took 45 minutes. I stood up, rinsed out my plate and put it in the dishwasher and threw my empty can of soda in the recycling bin.

I shut off the TV and went into my room. I pulled out a tank top, sweatpants and a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. I took a towel and a face cloth off the shelf in the bathroom. I put the towel on the hook next to the bathtub. I turned the knob so the water would be warm.

As the water was heating up I was undressing myself. After I was done, I picked up my facecloth and stuck my hand in to feel if the water was warm enough or not. After it was, I opened the curtain and stepped into the shower.

I mostly thought in there. Thinking about what my life would be like if that traumatic event never happened.

After a while, I realized I should probably get out soon. I quickly washed my hair and my body and shut off the water.

I stepped out off the shower and dried myself with the towel. After I finished, I changed into my pajamas and combed out my wet, blonde hair. After everything was done, I left the bathroom and put my dirty clothes and dirty towel and facecloth into the hamper and went into my room.

My room is pretty plain. It's white and there are a few posters up on the walls and my bedspread and sheets are black. I laid down in my bed and turned on the TV. "Family Guy" was on and I decided to watch it.

After watching for an hour and a half, my eyes felt heavier and heavier until sleep took over.

_It was a gorgeous afternoon in LA. The Lynch family was in their car on their way to a Fourth of July picnic. Ross was 11 years old._

_"Mom, Dad. Are we there yet?" Ross's oldest brother Riker asked. "No, not yet." Ross's mother Stormie said. "But I'm hungry!" Riker complained. "Me too." Ross's other older brother Rocky chimed in._

_"Guys, shut up!" Ross's older and only sister Rydel yelled. "The lake isn't that close to our house. We'll get there when we get there." "But we're HUNGRY!" Riker and Rocky complained._

_An argument soon broke out between Riker, Rydel and Rocky. After a few minutes, Stormie and Ross's father Mark were trying to break it up._

_Ross and his little brother Ryland were staying out of it. Ross and Ryland looked up and saw an 18 wheeler heading straight for them._

_"DADDY, LOOK OUT!" Ross and Ryland cried out in unison._

_But it was too late..The 18 wheeler had completely smashed the family minivan.._

_Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying in a hospital bed and he saw a doctor hovering over him. "Son, can you hear me?" The doctor asked._

_"W-what h-happened?" Ross managed to ask weakly. "You were in a car accident and you just woke up from a 3 week coma." The doctor explained._

_Ross's eyes went wide. "W-where's my f-family?" Ross asked weakly and nervously. The doctor looked down. "I'm sorry son, your family has passed away.." He explained._

_Ross then lost it. He broke down in sobs. "T-they CAN'T be gone!" Ross sobbed.. "I'm sorry son." The doctor said._

I jolted awake from that horrible nightmare. But it was all real. I actually lived this. I was covered in sweat. Lots of sweat. I looked around my dark room. Tears began to flow from my eyes.

That day will haunt me for as long as I live. That memory will be drilled in the back of my mind forever. That was the heart breaking day that I lost everything I ever loved.

Those few tears soon turned into heart wrenching sobs. I put my head in my pillow so I wouldn't wake the neighbors. I've already gotten enough complaints from neighbors waking up to my sobs at 4 AM.

I was crying so hard that my body was starting to shake. "W-w-why did you g-guys h-h-h-have to g-g-go?" I managed to say through my sobs. "W-w-w-why did you l-l-leave m-me h-h-here?"

I cried for hours and hours. When I finally stopped, it was time to get up for school. I didn't want to face school today. But I know I had to.. I wish life was as happy as people would describe it..

***End of POV***

**Heey guys! Please review my story. I wanna hear what you have to say :) **


	3. The Fight & Suicide Attempt

**Heey guys.. I'm SOOOO sorry about all the weird words in the last chapter.. I was typing it on my iPad and autocorrect was being so god damn stupid.. But here's the next chapter :)**

***Ross's POV***

I got out of my bed and wiped the last of my tears. I walked over to the wooden desk in my room. I sat down in my black leather swivel chair and opened my secret drawer. I took out a photo album.. The front said " The Lynch Family Over the Years" I blew off some dust and wiped the rest off. I opened the book and saw my mom in the hospital holding a newborn in her arms. I looked at the caption underneath "Mama and baby Riker". I showed a small smile.

Riker was asleep in our mother's arms. Even though he was asleep. He had a tiny smile on his little face. I searched through some pages and I found a picture of me when I was four. I was crying. I made a confused look. I read the caption. "Ross got a little bump on his head from Rocky". Oh yeah! I had one of those little plastic toys with the shapes and you had to whack them with a hammer so they'd go down and Rocky took the plastic hammer one time when we were fighting and whacked me upside the head with it. I had a headache for 3 days from that.. Rocky was an idiot sometimes. But I still love him.

I flipped through and the last page was of me, Rocky, Riker, Rydel and our friend Ratliff. Ratliff moved the day before the accident.. This picture was the last in the book because it was taken a week before the accident. The caption said "Family band". We were gonna start a family band.. R5.. I even wrote a few songs..

The tears were coming back. I shut the book and put it away quickly. But not quick enough. Tears started flowing out of my eyes. Before long, I was sobbing yet again. I don't think I've gone a day without either secretly crying myself to sleep or waking up and secretly crying since I woke up from the coma. I put my head down on my desk and continued sobbing.

After what seemed like forever, I sat up and looked at the digital clock on my desk. 6:45 AM. Shit! I'm gonna be late! I quickly changed into different clothes. I put on a yellow v-neck t-shirt, a pair of blue ripped jeans, a hot pink belt and my favorite pair of worn out yellow converse. I grabbed my backpack and I was out the door.*

***End of POV***

**30 minutes later**

***Laura's POV***

****Where's Ross? He's in all of my classes and he's not here.. Well since we had music last yesterday we have it first today.. So the partners were talking about what music artist they wanted to do. Since Ross isn't here, I was just writing some suggestions for artists that we could do and some songs that would be good to perform.

I heard the sound of footsteps walking into the large classrooms. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Smith." the voice said softly. I looked up to see Ross handing Ms. Smith a late slip. "It's okay sweetie." Ms. Smith assured. "We're with our partners right now. We're choosing suggestions for the music project. Laura is over there." She explained. She pointed over to where I was. I sat in the back because I know that Ross prefers to sit in the back for some odd reason. Ross nodded and came over and sat down at the back table with me.

***End of POV***

***Ross's POV***

I sat down at the back table where Laura was sitting. "Hey.." She said. "H-Hey.." I stuttered. She looked at me closely. I probably looked like I got run over by a truck. "Are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot red and you look kinda pale. "Yeah.. I'm fine." I lied. Ever since I was 11, I've been good at masking my pain. "Okay.. I wrote down a few suggestions of artists and some of their songs while you weren't here. Take a look." She explained. She handed me a notebook that she had written in. I looked at the suggestions..

_ Suggestions_

_Artist: Michael Jackson Song(s): Beat It, Thriller, Leave Me Alone_

_Artist: Bruno Mars Song(s): When I Was Your Man, Grenade, Just the Way You Are_

_Artist: Katy Perry Song(s): The One That Got Away, Part of Me, Teenage Dream_

_Artist: Whitney Houston Song: I Will Always Love You_

When I read the last song suggestion, I suddenly got a flashback..

_"Mommy. Come watch the game with us!" I remember Riker insisting. "I'll be in there in a few minutes honey, I'm just trying to get Ross to take his nap." Mom had said quietly while sitting on the rocking chair in my nursery room, trying to rock me to sleep. Riker leaned in to face me. "Ross. Go to sleep so mommy can watch the game with us!" Riker said to me. Me of course being 6 months old just smiled at him._

_My mom just giggled. "Riker sweetie, Ross doesn't understand. He's just a baby." She told him. "Oh.. Well I'll be waiting in the living room." Riker said before leaving. I was overtired and getting cranky. I started crying. "\Well if you'd sleep, you wouldn't be so cranky." My mom said. She started gently humming "I Will Always Love You" until my eyelids felt heavier and they closed._

__"Ross?" Laura asked while waving her hand in front of my face. I completely lost my train of thought. I jolted back to reality. "Huh?" "I said what do you think about these suggestions." She repeated. "Oh.. I like them." I said. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked. "N-not really.." I said.

She sighed. "Ross, seriously. What's wrong? You aren't this spacey and you usually get every chance to insult me." She said. She put her hand on mine gently. Okay. Some people would say I have a crush on her but I DON'T. Okay? Okay! I didn't know what to say or what to do so I did what my instincts told me to do.

I stood up. "What are you saying I'm _WEAK?! _I spat. She stood up, a little taken back. "N-no.. I was just trying to help y-" "Save it bitch!" I said cutting her off. "Just leave me alone!" I said. The whole class was silent. They were all staring at me. Laura's eyes were starting to well up with tears I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I turned to the class. "W-what are you all looking at?!" I hissed. "Mind your own freaking business!" Was the last thing I said before bolting out of the classroom.

What the HELL did I just do? I have no idea what came over me. She was just trying to help me. I just felt odd. Like my heart didn't want to let her in. I ran out of school completely. I couldn't bear to be there.

I needed to be home. Knowing Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland will come home from school at 2. And Mom and Dad will be home at 6 from work. And being able to play "Call of Duty" with my brothers or help my sister out when it came to boys. When I thought the world was a nice place and horrible things didn't exist.

I ran to my apartment building and ran to my place. I didn't care about sobbing now because I know I'm the youngest in the entire building. And everyone else has jobs so I know I don't have to be quiet. I slammed the door shut and slid down it until my head was in my knees sobbing. I'm such an asshole! I curled up on the floor and continued sobbing. I was sobbing to the point where I was shaking.

I just stayed there.. Sobbing for hours and hours.. I was crying to the point where I was surprised there were any tears left. I finally stopped and sat up. I wiped the wet marks on my cheeks and looked at the time. 3:30 PM. I know for a fact Laura isn't coming now that I did that. I made the decision.

I'm done living. All life has done for me is screw me over. Now I hurt others because I'm suffering in silence. I got up, brushed myself off and went into the bathroom. I took my razor out of the shower and held out my wrist. I scratched the razor against my wrist and it immediately started bleeding. I then did that to the other arm. The blood was pouring out like a river. I started to hear knocking at the door and I didn't care. I soon felt weaker and weaker. I put the bloody razor down on the sink. Everything felt like it was spinning and all I saw were colored blobs until I collapsed and everything went to black..

***End of POV***

**:O Stay tuned!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out & ?

**Heey guys! I know I probably made you go into shock from the last chapter.. Sorry about that. But here we go :)**

***Laura's POV***

I know what you're thinking. _Why are you going to Ross Lynch's house after he was a total douche in school today? _Well, we have a project due in two weeks and I don't want to jeopardize my grade for this. And I know he's hiding something and it's eating away at him. I just wanna help. I walked up the stairs to the top floor to find his room. 9R.

I finally found it! I knocked on the door. No answer.. I knocked again a little louder. "Ross? You home? I asked. No answer. I turned and started walking to leave. I then heard a loud..

_**THUD!**_

It was from Ross's apartment. I turned and ran back to his door. I didn't think there was a good chance his door would be unlocked but I gave it a go anyway. Wow.. It was unlocked. I looked around "Ross?" I shouted. No response. I was looking everywhere. I then looked to my left and saw the bathroom door open just a crack. I slowly opened it and I was devastated at what I found.

I found an unconscious Ross on the floor. His wrists were bleeding badly. He was deadly pale. If his chest wasn't moving I would've sworn he was dead. I looked over and I saw a razor covered in blood in the sink. My eyes went wide..

_Oh my God! He tried to commit suicide! _Was all I could think. But why? My heart sank. I saw a shelf in the bathroom. It had a whole stack of clean towels. I took two of them and slowly and carefully wrapped one around each one of his bleeding arms to try and stop the bleeding. He was becoming paler and paler as more blood came out.

After they were securely wrapped. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. My hands were shaking like crazy and I was bawling my eyes out. "Hello. What's your emergency?" The man on the other line asked. "I f-found-my f-friend unconscious in his bathroom. I think he was cutting himself with a razor." I said through my tears. 'Okay sweetie, what's his name? How old is he? And where are you guys right now?" He asked. "H-his name is R-Ross Lynch. He's 16 years old and we're at 'Sunny Pastures Apartment Buildings' and we're in room 9R." I explained as I sobbed. "Okay. We'll be there within 15 minutes." He said. "O-Okay." I said. He then hung up.

I nervously slid my phone into my jeans pocket. Ross can't go. He's too young to die. I'll never forgive myself if he dies. I then heard a knock on the door. I ran to it and answered it. It was the paramedics. They had a gurney. I pointed to the bathroom door and they wheeled the gurney in and loaded an unconscious Ross onto it and left for the elevator.

I cleaned up the blood in the bathroom before leaving for the hospital. After I was done, I got in my car and drove to the hospital. My hands were shaking the whole way there. After I got in the parking lot, I figured I'd wait a little bit just in case they were doing tests or something on Ross. I turned on my car stereo to listen to music.

I realized that I was listening to a song and I had stopped it in the middle of the song. I listened to the rest of the song.

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Came to say, goodbye love_

_Goodbye_

_Just came to say, goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Bye love_

_Hello.._

_Disease... _ **(1)**

I looked down. I changed it from CD to radio..

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink _**(2)**

A tear escaped my eye. I changed the channel..

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped Away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Ohh.. _**(3)**

I lost it right then and there. I started full out bawling as the song continued..

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by.._

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back._

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back._

What if Ross doesn't make it.. No! He's gonna make it. I-I know he will.. I got out of the car and slowly walked into the hospital. I went to the front desk. "May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked. "Ross Lynch?" I asked. She started typing in her computer. "Yes he's here but he's not allowed any visitors until he comes to." She explained. "But you're welcome to wait in the waiting room." She said. I nodded and walked over to a seat in the corner. I closed my eyes tightly.

_Dear God, please let Ross be okay. I can tell he's suffering on the inside but I can help him. Just please don't take him away. Please.._

I opened my eyes and sighed. I just sat there in complete silence for hours and hours. I wasn't doing anything. Just staring at the cold floor and waiting...

"Miss.. Miss..Wake up." Someone said as they gently shook me. I slowly opened my eyes to find a doctor talking to me. I stood up. "Is Ross gonna make it?" I asked nervously.

"He's fine.." He assured me. My heart relaxed. "Can I see him?" I asked. "Are you planning on staying overnight?" He asked. I nodded. "Than yes. He's in room 324. And he's awake." He said before leaving. Thank God! He's okay! I ran down the endless hallways until I found his room.

***End of POV***

***Ross's POV***

I was laying in my hospital bed and staring at the bandages around my wrists. Who saved me? I heard footsteps walk in and I looked up to find.. Laura? I didn't think she'd come after what I said to her today.

"Hey.." She said as she made her way to my bedside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me.." I said sadly. She sat at my bedside. "I'm not mad. I could tell something was eating at you when you said all of that.." She said. I looked at her closely. Her eyes were bloodshot red. And more tears looked like they were going to come. "Are you.. Crying?" I asked.

She sniffed. "Well.. Seeing someone dying on the floor isn't exactly happy." She said as more tears fell. It clicked. She's the one that saved me!

"Y-You.. Saved me?" I asked stunned. She nodded. "How could you do that to yourself?! I was worried sick!" She said. I looked down and frowned. "I-I just.." I started. She looked at me and tilted her head a little. "You just what?" She asked.. I sighed.

"I just wanted to be with my family." I said. Laura's jaw dropped. "Your family's.. Dead?" She asked. I nodded.

There was a long awkward silence. Laura finally spoke up. "My dad took off on me and my mom and my mom died." I looked at her shocked. Wow. I didn't know someone else at my school knows what I'm going through..

"I was the second-youngest of five kids.." I said. Laura looked at me shocked. Wait by family you meant them too?" She asked. I nodded. "Ross, I am so sorry." She said comfortingly. "It's okay." I said.

"Laura.. The only reason I bully you is because I'm afraid to get close to you.." I admitted. "Why are you afraid?" She asked. "I'm afraid that something will happen to you like the accident with my family.. We got in a car crash and I slipped into a 3 week coma and when I woke up, the doctor said the rest of my family didn't make it.. I didn't want something to happen to you. My heart has been broken enough.." I this actually made me feel better. "Don't worry.. I'll be here for a long time." She said. We exchanged smiles.

She let out a yawn. "Sleepy?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you spending the night?" I asked. She nodded again. I could see her eyelids slowly starting to close. "I'm gonna sleep on the recliner.." She mumbled sleepily. "Just sleep here next to me. You look like you won't even manage to get to the recliner." I said. "I couldn't ask you to do that." She mumbled. "It's fine.. Just come here." I said as I opened my arms.

She was hesitant but did she slowly laid down next to me. I covered us both in the blanket and gently put my arms around her. Before I knew it, she was sound asleep. She rested her head against my chest. I smiled and let sleep take over as well..

***End of POV***

**With ?**

***?'s POV***

I was sitting in my recliner at my house. I was watching the news. Lots of boring stuff.. But right when I was about to change the channel, something caught my attention..

_Earlier today, a 16 year old boy by the name of Ross Lynch who lives in LA, tried to commit suicide. He tried to cut his wrists with a razor. If a teenage girl hadn't come and called 911, he probably would've been a goner. He's now recovering at "Los Angeles Hospital"._

Wait.. ROSS LYNCH?! I was told he died! I was just about to go to the hospital and see him but I looked at the clock.. 11:30 PM. I'll just wait til morning..

***End of POV***

**Who do you think ? is? Stay tuned :)**


	5. Is Revealed!

**Heey guys. I forgot to say this on the last video. The first song I typed was "Goodbye Love" from "RENT". The second song was "Blink" by Revive. And the last song was "Slipped Away" by Avril Levigne. Anyway.. Here's the next chapter :)**

**The next day**

***Ross's POV***

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. I was still in the hospital. I felt my arms around something. I looked down to find Laura still asleep in my arms. My lips curved into a smile. I gently moved the strands of her hair out of her face. She let out a small snore which caused me to chuckle. She's so flawless.. Since after my near-death experience, I've learned to let people in. Since I'm now doing that, I can finally admit that I've liked Laura since I met her. But I'm gonna see if she likes me before I say something. Like if I get the hint that she likes me. Laura groaned, probably starting to awaken from her deep sleep.

I was right. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I just looked at her. "Morning, sleepy head." I said. "What are you doing up?" She asked concerned. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong with being awake?" I asked. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday. You need rest." She insisted. I let out a sigh. "Okay. If it'll calm you down, I'll go back to sleep." I said. Her lips curved into a smile. God her lips are so kissable. I gently unwrapped my arms from her and turned over. I felt Laura pull up the covers. I felt her gently rub my back until I was mesmerized to sleep..

***End of POV***

**2 hours later**

***?'s POV***

I slowly opened my eyes to find I'm in my bed. I looked at the time. 10:30 AM. I sat up and stretched and yawned. I realized I had to visit Ross today. God, why did he do that? I just hope he's okay.. I dragged myself out of bed and and threw on a black muscle shirt and a grey vest. And I threw on a pair of ripped, blue jeans and black converse. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and then left for the hospital..

***End of POV***

**15 minutes later**

***Ross's POV***

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in bed and saw I'm all alone. I frowned a little. I looked over at my end table and there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ross, I went home for a bit but I'll be back later. XOXO, Laura_

Least I know she's coming back..

The doctor came in. "Ross, you have a visitor." He said, "Okay. Send her in." I said. "It's not a girl." He said. I tilted my head, confused. "Let him in." I said. The doctor nodded and then left. I pulled out my phone and looked at an old picture of me and Rocky at the beach when I was 9.. "I miss you, Rocky." I said to myself.

"I miss you too, Ross.." I heard someone say. That voice.. It sounds familiar, yet different. No.. It can't be. I dropped my phone and looked up to see.. Oh my God.. It _IS! _"R-Rocky?" I stuttered. He nodded. "The one and only." He said. "I thought you were dead." I said. "The doctors said my family passed away." I said. "They said that to me too.." Rocky said.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. But they weren't the same tears I've been shedding since I was 11.. These were tears of _joy! _Even_ ROCKY _had tears in his eyes. And I remember that Rocky was one of the strongest people when it came to hiding their emotions. The others were Riker and Dad. I held out my hand. "Help me up?" I asked. Rocky took my hand and gently helped me up.

We just stared at each other in total shock. Moments passed and then the tears started flowing out of both of our eyes. We leaned in and hugged each other at the same time. We just stood there hugging and crying.

After a _LOOONG_ while, Rocky pulled away.

"Now.. Care to tell me why you tried committing suicide?" Rocky asked as he crossed his arms. I looked down a little bit. "Oh.. You heard about that?" I asked, a little embarrassed. "Yes. It was on the news last night." He informed. My eyes went wide. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Now why did you do it?" He asked again, getting a little impatient.

"I wanted to be with the rest of you guys. Considering I didn't know you were still alive until about 2 minutes ago." I admitted. "I either cried myself to sleep, wake up and start crying or both every night." I said. "I just wanted to be with the family again. Or at least 1 member. And now I have one." I said, putting my arm around him in a brotherly manner."

"Oh.." Rocky said, now sort of understanding why I did it. "I was crying myself to sleep a lot after too." He admitted. I was stunned. The Rocky Mark Lynch, crying on a normal basis. That's like saying a pig grwe wings and flew away so he could be with a pretty rainbow unicorn..

Since I haven't really stood up a lot since the cutting, I felt dizzy. "Woah!" I said as I almost fell to the floor if Rocky didn't catch me. "Woah, dude! Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Y-Yeah.." I said, starting to sound weak. "C-Can you help me to my bed?" I asked weakly. "Yeah, sure." He said. He helped me over to my bed and laid me down and put the covers over me. We then just talked for a few hours..

***End of POV***

**So ? is ROCKY! Yay! Rocky is alive! I know the ending sucked. It's just I'm exhausted. It's 4 AM where I live so I'm going to bed. Night :)**


	6. Cruel Words Have An Impact -Laura

**===== 6 days later =====**

***Ross's POV***

Well today's the day I go back to school. I've been out of the hospital for 5 days but the doctors and Laura wanted me to wait until the next school week starts just in case something bad happens and I try to commit suicide again.

Laura and Rocky are in the living room. Rocky actually moved into the apartment next to mine and I gave him a key just in case.

I stumbled out of bed and undressed myself. I put on a red muscle shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I also put on a black belt and my red converse sneakers. I looked at my wrists. There are still deep, ugly cuts in them.

I grabbed my hoodie and slid it on. I walked into the living room and grabbed a banana and some apple juice and sat down at the table and started having breakfast.

Laura came over to me and sat beside me. "Sleep well?" She asked. I nodded. I finished my breakfast and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I finished, I left the bathroom and grabbed my backpack. "Ready.." I said. Laura stood up and walked to me. "Let's go then." She said.

"Bye Rocky." I said as I was leaving.

We walked to school since I live so close. I had my hands in my hoodie pockets. We walked into the school and down the corridor. Laura has been watching me like a hawk since the cutting. I think I really scared her. I feel kinda bad..

Kids were snickering and whispering stuff in other people's ears. One kid came up to us and pulled out a razor.

"Hey, I got a razor. Don't try to take it and cut yourself again." He said while laughing. Does this guy think this is some big freaking joke?!

I could feel my throat getting all chocked up but I didn't wanna give this douche bag the satisfaction. I just walked away.

Laura quickly followed. "It's okay, Ross." She said comfortingly. I just continued walking to my locker. Ignoring all the laughs and whispering now knowing it was all directed at me.

I made it to my locker. I inserted my combination and when I opened it, a bunch of notes came out. I was confused but picked them up anyway. I got to read some while I picked them up.

_Suicide freak_

_You should've died_

_Emo_

_Gay fag_

_F*** you bitch_

_Coward_

_Wimp_

_Weak_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I picked these little notes up. They may be little but they pack a punch.

Kids saw the tears in my eyes and started laughing at me. I started to turn red of embarrassment and anger.. But mostly embarrassment. I angrily threw the notes back on the ground and started running off so I could be alone. Kids just kept laughing but now even harder. It stopped when I went into the janitor's closet to hide. Once I shut the door, tears immediately fell before I started sobbing.

***Laura's POV***

Ross threw the little notes on the floor before running off with tears in his eyes. I felt terrible. I bent down and picked up the notes and read them all.. As I read them, anger began running through my pulse.

I threw them all away before I turned. The bastard with the razor was about to say a smartass remark.

Before he could, I did something I NEVER thought I was capable of doing. I raised my hand and..

_**SLAP!**_

I whacked him across the face and he fell to the floor in pain. Everyone gasped. After that, everyone was silent.

I looked up at the crowd. "What the hell is so amusing to you about this?!" I screamed of fury. "He's been through a living hell and never showed it and now that he has shown his pain after YEARS of keeping it bottled up, he has all of you ASSHOLES to make him feel worse!" I hissed angrily.

"Cruel words have an impact on a heart that's been broken.." I said softer but still angry. I turned and ran after Ross, leaving the crowd in disbelief.

I stopped running when I heard the sound of sobbing. I looked to my left and saw the janitor's closet door shut. I approached it slowly and the sobbing got louder. I know who it is too..

Ross..

I knocked on the door softly. "GO AWAY!" He screamed as he sobbed. "Ross, it's me.. Please can I come in?" I asked softly.

I heard the door unlock and Ross slowly opened the door. His eyes were already red from crying. I felt so terrible.

I came in and shut the door behind me. Ross was starting to cry again. I frowned.

Before I knew it, Ross fell to the floor and broke down in sobs again. The sight just smashed my heart into pieces.

I sat beside him, leaning my back against the cold wall."Shh.. Ross, it's all okay. You're going to be alright." I said softly as I started to rub his back.

Ross managed to sit himself up so he could cry into my chest. I just let him. I gently wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. "W-w-w-why d-does this w-w-world h-h-hate me?" He asked as he sobbed into my chest.

"The world doesn't hate you, Ross." I whispered gently in his ear. Ross just continued to cry and cry. I sighed.

After about 30 minutes of trying to calm Ross down, I knew what I had to do. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Rocky.

_Hey.. Ross really needs to come home. Can you pick us up?- LaurLaur_

_What happened? Is he hurt?!-Rockin'Rocky_

_Physically, no but emotionally, yes.. :'( -LaurLaur_

_Oh man.. I'll be there in 20 minutes.. -Rockin'Rocky_

_Kk.. Just hurry. Ross has been crying his eyes out for half an hour.. -LaurLaur_

_Ok.. -Rockin'Rocky_

I slid my phone back into my pocket. Ross was still crying but not nearly as hard. "Ross.. Rocky's on his way to pick us up.." I whispered in his ear.

Ross sat up with tears in his eyes. "R-really?" He asked. I nodded.

Before long, the intercom went off.. The secretary lady spoke into it. "Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, please come to the office for dismissal. Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, please come to the office for dismissal."

I stood up and helped Ross up. He put up his hood and we both walked to the office where Rocky was. "Ready to go home guys?" Rocky asked. We nodded. We all walked out together.

We made it to the car. I opened the back door behind the passenger seat. Ross went on the other side. Ross slid in and gently laid down with his head on my lap. I didn't mind.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair. Before long, Ross had fallen asleep.

Rocky pulled into the parking lot of the building. He looked back and saw Ross asleep. He was surprised. "Wow.. You got him to sleep?" He whispered. I nodded. "When we were younger, even when he was 6 and a kid stole his markers, he'd get upset and it'd be a miracle if we got him to sleep before 2 AM.." Rocky explained.

Rocky got out and opened my door. I unbuckled my seatbelt slowly and gently got out and put Ross's head down gently.

I moved so Rocky could help Ross get out. After Ross was out we guided him to the elevator. Not daring to wake him up. He needs rest.

We guided him down the corridor til we found his room. Rocky fished Ross's keys out of his pocket. After he found them, we unlocked the door and I guided Ross to his room as Rocky got his key out of the door.

I gently laid Ross down and took of his converse before tucking him in. He looked so peaceful. I laid on the other side of Ross's bed just in case Ross wakes up and needs comforting..

***End of POV***

**I think this is my best story of all of mine on both fanfiction and YouTube :) I'm solo glad you all love it :)**


	7. Raura & Unexpected Collapse

**Okay.. Before I start.. I'd like to answer a question to someone who asked it.. The only other person who lived in the crash besides Ross was Rocky.. Stormie, Mark, Riker, Rydel and Ryland all died in the crash.. Just thought I'd clear that up.. Oh! And there's a little part that's kind of descriptive. Anyway, here's the story..**

**===4 hours later===**

***Laura's POV***

Well Ross is still peacefully asleep. Rocky left a little while ago to go grocery shopping. It's now 1 o'clock in the afternoon. My stomach started growling loudly.. Probably because I haven't eaten anything today because my main focus was and is on Ross. I was worried about how his day was gonna be and now I'm worried he's gonna secretly try and commit suicide again.

I slowly got off of Ross's bed to go and make myself some lunch. Right when I was about to take my first step into the other room but I stopped when I heard a voice sleepily ask "Where are you going?"

I turned to see Ross sitting up in bed looking at me. "I was gonna make myself some lunch." I explained. "Do you want any?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, please." He said politely. "What do you want?" I asked. "Hot dogs." He said.

I nodded before leaving for the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out the package of hot dogs.

I took 2 hot dogs out of the package. I put the cold, uncooked hot dogs on a plate. I took a butter knife out of the silverware drawer and cut 3 slits into each hot dog so they won't explode in the microwave. After that, I put the plate in the microwave and let them cook for 30 seconds. While they cooked, I opened the door to Ross's room and he was just watching TV.

He glanced over and saw me in the doorway. "What do you like on your hot dog?" I asked. "Ketchup." He answered. "Okay." I said before disappearing into the kitchen. I got in right on time because when I got into the kitchen, the microwave beeped. I went to it and opened the microwave door. After, I went into the plate cabinet and got another plate. Then I went to the food closet and took out the bag full of hot dog buns. I went back over to the hot dogs and I opened the bag.

I took out 2 hot dog buns and picked up one hot dog. I put the warm hot dog into the bun and put it on the clean plate. I then went over to the paper towel roll and ripped off a piece of paper towel and I went to the kitchen and grabbed the ketchup bottle. After, I went to where the hot dogs and buns were. I picked up the other hot dog and wiped off the hot dog juice with the paper towel. I put the hot dog back onto the plate and went to the trash and threw the paper towel away.

I walked to the sink and washed my hands. After I dried them, I went back to the hot dogs and put the other hot dog into a bun. I picked up the bottle of ketchup and I opened it and squeezed ketchup onto the hot dogs. After I finished, I put the bottle away and grabbed two water bottles. I held them with my arm so I could carry the plates into Ross's bedroom. "Lunch." I said, getting Ross's attention. I handed him a plate and a water. He showed a tiny smile and took them. "Thanks." He said. "You're welcome." I replied with a smile. I sat beside him and we started eating.

I finished about 25 minutes ago. I looked over at Ross who was looking down at his hot dog that he only took about 2 bites of. I frowned. "Ross?" I asked softly. He looked up and turned his head to face me. "Are you gonna finish eating?" I asked. He shook his head. He looked back down with a frown on his face.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm full.." He lied with his head still down. "How can you be full if you barely touched your food?" I asked. He shrugged and shook his head. I can feel my heart breaking at the sight of this. I gently took his plate. I went into the kitchen and threw the rest of it away and put the plate in the sink.

I went back into Ross's room to find him curled up in his bed crying into his pillow. That sight officially broke my heart like glass. I laid beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"Ross.. What's the matter?" I asked softly. He let go of the pillow and sat up but continued crying. I gently wrapped my arms around him as he started sobbing into my chest like earlier. I started rubbing his back gently.

"Y-y-y-y-you're n-n-n-n-not g-g-g-g-g-g-gonna s-s-s-s-s-s-start m-m-m-m-making f-f-fun of m-m-me, a-a-a-are y-y-y-you?" He managed to ask through his heart wrenching sobs. "No, of course not." I said. He just continued to sob. "Shh.. It's all okay.. You're gonna be okay.." I said softly as I continued to rub his back. N-N-N-NO IT W-W-W-WON'T!" he yelled through his sobs. I jumped in fear but continued to comfort him. "E-e-e-everyone t-t-thinks I'm a w-w-weak c-c-cowardly b-b-b-bitch! T-t-t-they a-a-all h-h-h-hate m-m-m-me!" He sobbed. I can feel his heart breaking even more.

"Ross, it's okay.. Nobody hates you." I said comfortingly. He started to calm down a little bit. His sobs soon turned into little cries. He slowly pulled away from the hug. "Sorry.." He said as he wiped his tears out of his eyes. "It's alright to cry. Don't be ashamed." I assured him. he nodded.

I then did something I never even thought about doing. I leaned in and kissed his soft, blonde hair. As soon as I did that, I felt.. Sparks. I pulled away and just sat there.. Stunned at what I just did. Ross looked shocked too.. That was until he gently leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I was taken back at first but soon melted into the kiss. He pulled me a little closer as I wrapped his arms around his neck. After about 10 seconds, he pulled away.

"Woah.." I said as I processed everything that just took place. He looked a little embarrassed. I knew what he was thinking. He probably thinks it was all a mistake. Before he stuck to that gut feeling, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He immediately melted into the kiss. This kiss was a little more serious than the last one. It soon turned into a make-out session.

"Does.. This mean... That.. We're.. Dating now?" He asked as he was breathing while our lips continued to connect. I felt as if the world had just faded and it was just me and Ross making out on his bed. "Yes!" I managed to say in between breaths but our lips were still connecting.

His lips soon left mine and they made their way down my face and then down the right side of my neck. I knew immediately that I'm gonna have a huge hickey from this within tomorrow morning. "Ohh.." I mumbled softly. This feels like heaven. And everyone says sex feels like heaven. And we're not even having sex.

He kissed a sweet spot on my neck just the right way. A chill went up my spine and goosebumps started forming on my arms as he kissed that sweet spot. I jerked my body and gasped. "Ross!" I whisper shouted. I leaned my head back as he continued to nibble on my neck.

Before long, he started moaning while kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and rolled them back over how perfect this feels. All I was doing in this make out session was letting Ross nibble on my neck yet I couldn't find myself breathing steadily. I was breathing heavily as if I just ran 3 laps.

I closed my eyes again and started running my fingers through his silky, blonde hair. God, can he be anymore perfect? I felt his lips start traveling back up my neck, then to my cheek until he found my lips again. Our lips were moving in a perfect sync.

I felt him move his body and before long, he was laying on top of me as he kissed me. I can't even _BEGIN _to describe how great this feels. He rolled over and we were now laying on the opposite sides of the bed that we were before. His spot felt warm which made the kiss more perfect.

His lips soon left mine and they made their way down my cheek and then down to the side of my neck he hasn't nibbled on. I could instantly tell this side of my neck was more sensitive then my other side. Speaking of which, he just found another sweet spot. It was even sweeter than the other spot he hit. As soon as he kissed that spot, I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt an even bigger chill go down my back.

I just wanted him to nibble on that spot. Not anywhere else on my neck. Just right there. "Ross.. Don't.. Move.. Just kiss me... Right there!" I managed to say in between breaths. He had moved down a bit before I said that. He moved back up to that pure, sweet spot. "Here?" He asked, not daring to let his lips leave my neck for too long.

"Yes!... Right.." I started. I was interrupted by him nibbling that sweet spot just the right way. That chill went down my back again and I jerked my body and gasped. "Oh Ross!" I cried out. He just nibbled on that spot for about 10 minutes before traveling down my neck. he nibbled down right to where my bone was that connects my neck to my chest.

He nibbled too hard and it hurt really bad. _"OWW!" _I yelled. He immediately pulled away and I held where he had nibbled too hard. His eyes went wide with fear.

"Laura! I'm so so so sorry!" He said nervously. "It's okay.. It was an accident." I assured him. After about 2 minutes, I felt something thick, wet and warm on my hand. I let go and looked at my hand to find out it was blood. Ross's eyes went wider and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He got up and ran. I just sat there in pain.

About 2 minutes passed and Ross ran in with a first-aid kit. He opened it and he took a cotton ball and carefully wiped off the blood that was dripping down my chest. He then pulled out the anti-bacterial spray. "Careful.. This may sting." He warned. I gulped. He gently grabbed my hand that didn't have blood on it and sprayed the spray on my cut.

It stung like crazy. I squeezed his hand tightly until the stinging went away. I slowly let go of his hand. "And to top it all off, a bandage." He said. He pulled out a band-aid and tore off the paper. He gently applied it to my cut.

"All done." He said. He shut the kit and picked up the trash and left to put it away. While he was gone, I went into the bathroom and washed the blood off of my hands. After I dried my hands, I looked at the bathroom.

The haunting image of Ross's dying, bloody body lying in this room played in my mind. As soon as it was over, I felt dizzy. It was really weird. All of a sudden, I collapsed to the floor. I heard the sound of two pairs of feet running and I saw the door open and two figures.

I couldn't quite make out who they were but I can guess they were Ross and Rocky. That was the last thing I saw before everything went to black..

***End of POV***

***Ross's POV***

After I threw the band-aid wrappers away and put the first-aid kit away, I heard the door unlock and open. I turned to find it was Rocky. "W's up?" He asked as he walked in and . "Not much.." I said. There was an awkward silence. I couldn't keep it in anymore. "So what do you wanna do? Go to the movies, I just got a girlfriend, get some pi-" I said, trying to cover up what I had said.

"Wait, say that again, dude." He said with a grin. "Go to the movies?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He shook his head. "No dummy. The part about a new girlfriend!" He yelled. "Ohh.. That.. Yeahh.. I'm dating Laura.." I said while filling with glee and a smile spread slowly across my face.

I started skipping in place like a 5 year old and Rocky was smiling. Our happiness ended when we heard a..

_**THUD!**_

I stopped skipping and Rocky and I exchanged scared looks. "Ross, is Laura here?" He asked. I nodded. We both stood still for a minute before running to the bathroom. I opened the door and we both ran in to find an unconscious Laura laying on the floor. Rocky and I gasped of horror.

I knelt beside her. "Laura?" I asked softly and nervously. "Can you hear me?" I asked. Nothing.. The only moving I see is her chest rising and falling as she was breathing. I heard Rocky pull out his phone and call the hospital.

As soon as I turned and saw him on the phone with them, I knew this could be an emergency. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I turned to Laura. I gently lifted her upper body so she was sitting up and I held her in my arms.

I gently kissed her head as tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked at her face and my heart felt like breaking. "It's all gonna be okay.. Just please don't leave me." I whispered.

I just knelt there cradling Laura in my arms. Taking every nerve not to start fully crying.

Within minutes, the paramedics were there. They brought in the stretcher and bent down to take Laura out of my arms. I stood up, lifted her up bridal style and laid her down on the stretcher. I held her hand as they strapped her in. Our fingers were intertwined. "I won't leave your side." I whispered.

I held on to her until as the paramedics pulled her away. Our hands slowly broke away from each other and my heart shattered even more. Rocky gently rubbed my back in a comforting, brotherly manner. "C'mon. Lets go to the hospital." Rocky whispered. We both left the apartment, got into Rocky's car and drove to the hospital..

***End of POV***

**I know.. More drama! Oh well. :) Sorry I took so long.. I promise I'll try to post it faster :)**

**Did you guys hear about Bruno Mars's mom? I feel so bad for him and his family.. :(**

**I wanna end this on a positive note so stay tuned :)**


	8. Diagnosis & A Caring Boyfriend

**I'm gonna get right into the story :)**

**===4 hours later===**

***Rocky's POV* **

Ross and I have been waiting in the waiting room for about three and a half hours now. I'm really worried about Ross.. He's pacing back and forth and biting his nails nervously. I'm just sitting in the chair watching Ross nervously pace.

"She's dead.. I just know she's dead.." He kept whispering to himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and stopped him from pacing and turned him to face me.

"Ross, she's not dead." I said softly and comfortingly. I can tell it's taking every once in him not to start crying. I sighed. "Ross, it's all okay." I said comfortingly. He nodded before sitting down. I sat down next to him and I picked up an out of date magazine and started to read it.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor finally came in. Ross ran to him as if there was a hidden bomb in his seat. "PLEASE TELL ME LAURA IS OKAY!" Ross yelled frantically. I gently pulled Ross back and made sure he couldn't bolt in case it was more serious than expected.

"Laura is fine.. She just suffered a minor seizure." He explained. "She just needs someone to have a close eye on her for about 3 days just in case she collapses again. If she collapses again within the 72 hours, call IMMEDIATELY! But no matter what, after the 72 hours are up, even if she doesn't collapse, I still want her to come in and check in with me." He said.

Ross and I both nodded. "Is she still unconscious?" Ross asked nervously. The doctor nodded. "But she should be coming to within a few minutes." He said. "Can we see her?" I asked. He nodded. "She's free to leave when she comes to." He said. "And she's in room 643." The doctor told us before beginning to walk away. "Oh!" He yelled before turning around and coming back up to us. "I almost forgot!" He said as he approached us. "If Laura gets a headache, these pills will work. They work for about 4 hours at the latest." The doctor said as he held out a pill bottle to Ross. Ross took it. "Thank you, doc." Ross said. "You're welcome." The doctor said before fully leaving.

Ross and I both started to walk down the corridor to Laura's room.

***End of POV***

***Ross's POV***

Rocky and I both walked down the corridor to Laura's room. It took FOREVER but we finally found her room. I walked in first and Rocky soon followed. I looked up to see Laura laying unconscious in her bed. But she just looks like she's sleeping.

I ran to her bedside and knelt beside her. I gently took her right hand and intertwined her fingers with my left hand. I felt her grip my hand tighter. I looked up hopefully and saw her eyelids slowly trying to open.

"I think she's waking up." I whispered to Rocky. He knelt on the other side of her bed as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Laura?" I asked, making sure she's fully awake. "What.. Happened?" She asked weakly and confused. I sighed. "You.. Had a bit of a seizure." I said carefully.

Her eyes went wide. Her heart monitor started beeping faster. My eyes went wide. "It's okay. It wasn't that serious." I said nervously. Her heart monitor went back to normal. I sighed of relief. "Laura, it's okay to go home now." Rocky said. "Okay." She said. She said weakly. She slowly sat up and pulled the covers off of her and slowly moved the the side of the bed to stand up.

I put one hand on her back and one hand on her stomach. She put her arm around my neck and slowly managed to stand up. I took my right hand off of her stomach but my left arm was still around her back. Rocky went over to her other side and put his right arm behind her back to keep her evenly upright. She put her left arm around Rocky's neck and we guided her out of the hospital and then to Rocky's car.

I opened the passenger side back door and she slid into the middle seat and I slid into the seat next to her. We both buckled in as Rocky was already in the driver's seat starting the car. Before long, Rocky started cruising down the streets. I wrapped my left arm around Laura and gently pulled her closer. She rested her head against my shoulder and my right hand was on top of hers and my fingers were intertwined with hers. Ever since she laid unconscious from that seizure, I don't want to let her out of my sight.

I gently started stroking her hair with my left hand. I saw her lips curve into a relaxed, calm smile. "Does that feel good?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded. I smiled at her before gently kissing the top of her head. I looked up and saw Rocky glance in his rear-view mirror and he smiled at us.

***End of POV***

**===10 minutes later===**

***Laura's POV***

Ross, Rocky and I all walked into Ross's apartment. Ross and Rocky took off their sweatshirts and I shut the door. After I shut it, I felt a sharp pain in my head, causing me to grimace in pain and hold my head. Rocky noticed because he was facing me. His eyes went wide. Ross looked at Rocky and saw his facial expression. He turned and saw me holding my aching head in pain. "Rocky! Go get a glass of water!" Ross ordered frantically. Rocky nodded before running to the cupboard and getting a glass and filling it up with tap water.

Ross pulled a pill bottle out of his jeans pocket and read the label on it that tells you how much to take and when to take it. He opened the pill bottle and poured some in his hand. He then dumped most of them back until there was only one in his shaking hand. Rocky came over to me and handed me the glass of water. Ross handed me the pill. "Take it. It'll help your headache.." Ross said. I put the pill in my mouth and too a sip of the water and swallowed the tiny pill. I put the water down on the kitchen table.

The medicine works fast! The pain went away already! "Thank you guys." I said with a smile. "You're welcome." Ross said before gently kissing my forehead. I smiled at him and he returned the favor.

**===2 hours later===**

Ross, Rocky and I are sitting on the couch and watching "Romeo & Juliet". Ross has his arm around me and I'm leaning against his chest and my head was against his shoulder. I slowly started to feel drowsy. I let out a small yawn and covered my mouth. Ross looked down at me and saw me yawn. He looked up and turned his head to face Rocky. "Rocky, does the pill bottle say that the pills might make you drowsy?" Ross asked Rocky. Rocky picked up the pill bottle and read the label thing. He looked up at Ross and nodded.

I felt even drowsier and another yawned escaped from my mouth. Ross looked back at me. "Lets get you to bed." He said softly. "Well, I'm gonna head out. See you in the morning, Ross." Rocky said before standing up. "Okay.. See ya." Ross said. Rocky then left. Ross gently let go of me and stood up. I stood up after and my eyes were drooping. Wow, that thing really meant it when it said it can make you drowsy. They just didn't say how fast it would hit you. I stretched and Ross and I walked to his bedroom.

***End of POV***

***Ross's POV***

When Laura and I got into my room, Laura slipped off her shoes and sleepily stumbled to my bed. I went around and laid on the other side. She laid down and I gently wrapped my arms around her. I gently rubbed her arm and not even a minute went by before she was soundly asleep. I looked at the time. 8:45 PM. Because of everything that's happened today, I'm exhausted too. I laid back and let my body sink into sleep..

***End of POV***

**:)**


	9. Laura's sick

**Sorry I haven't updated.. Writer's block :/ But here we go!**

**===2 months later===**

***Ross's POV***

Well Laura and I have been dating for 2 months now. Today is our 2 month anniversary! AND, it's the first day of summer vacation! Laura was basically staying at my apartment every night so I finally decided that she move into the guest room. Which she agreed to. It's now 10 AM and my eyes slowly opened.

Ugh! It's so freaking _hot_ in here! I rubbed my eyes and picked up my cell phone to check the weather and see how hot it is..

Holy shit! _97 degrees?! _How? Woah.. I slowly got out of bed to realize my legs had fallen asleep. I stumbled to Laura's room because that's where the thermostat is. I slowly opened the door to find Laura still soundly asleep in bed. I quietly walked in and made my way to the thermostat and turned it to A/C. I had just taken my first step into the hallway when I heard a faint groan.

I turned around to see Laura slowly sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "Morning, sweetheart." I said. "Morning.." She said before clearing her throat since she just woke up. She started shivering. "C-Can y-you t-turn t-the h-heat o-on?" She asked as she shivered. "But it's 97 degrees out.." I said. She shivered before laying down and covering herself in her bedspread.

I went to her bedside and sat beside her. She slowly sat back up and looked at me. Now that I'm closer to her, I can see her color is a bit off. "Come here.." I said softly. I gently pressed my hand against her forehead. It felt really warm. "Sweetheart, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the thermometer." I said. I stood up and walked out of her room. Within seconds, I was in the bathroom nervously searching through the cabinets to find the thermometer. I finally found it and ran to Laura's room and sat beside her.

"Here, I'm gonna take your temperature." I said. She nodded and opened her mouth so I could stick the the thermometer in. I did just that and waited for the beep.

_Beep_

I took the thermometer out and read the screen.. 104.9.. My eyes went wide. I looked at Laura. "You have a bad fever, sweetheart. If it gets any higher, I'm going to take you to the doctor." I said. "Okay." She said weakly before grabbing a tissue out of the box on the end table next to her and sneezing into it. She started taking the tissue away from her nose but put it right back to sneeze into it 2 more times.

"Bless you." I said. "Thanks.." She said weakly before throwing the tissue away in the trash bin next to her and putting hand sanitizer on her hands. "Honey, I'm here for you all day. You need anything and I mean ANYTHING, I'm there!" I said. "Thanks.." She said weakly before yawning. I tucked myself under her covers and looked at her. "Get some sleep sweetie. It'll make you feel better." I said.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my chest. I gently ran my fingers through the ends of her messy, curly hair and gently hummed a lullaby until her eyes slowly began drooping and they closed, causing her to fall asleep in my arms. I gently kissed the top of her head and just laid there as Laura slept peacefully.

**===10 minutes later===**

I hadn't moved an inch since Laura fell asleep. I don't want her to wake up. She needs to sleep. I was just staring at her pale, innocent face. That was until I looked up at the door when Rocky opened it. "Hey b-" He said rather loud. "Shh!" I said cutting him off. He looked at me confused. "Laura's sick." I whispered. "Keep it down." "Sorry bro." He whispered. "Does she need anything?" He asked as he looked at my beloved princess asleep in my arms. "Actually, can you run to the store and pick up some cold medicine? I ran out." I said softly. He nodded. "Yup. Be right back." Rocky whispered before leaving to go to the store.

I looked down at Laura who was still sleeping in my arms. "Ross.." She mumbled. I just stared at her, now knowing she's dreaming about me. "I love you.." She mumbled. I smiled at her. I felt her starting to move. Her eyelids slowly opened and she looked at me sleepily. "Hey.." She said before coughing. "What are you doing awake? You're sick." I said while giving her a look.

"I'm sorry." She started. "I just can't sleep.. My nose is blocked, my throat is sore and my head hurts." She said before pouting. "Sweetheart.. Rocky is at the store getting cold medicine for you." I said as an act to cheer her up. She looked up at me. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Mhm." I mumbled as I nodded. "Do you need anything?" I asked concerned.

"I am a little hungry." She said. "Want me to go make you some chicken soup?" I offered. She nodded. "Yes, please." She said. "Okay, be right back." I said before kissing her cheek. I let her go gently and left to go make some chicken soup.

**===5 minutes later===**

I walked into Laura's room with a hot bowl of chicken soup in my hands. "Chicken soup." I said causing her to smile. "Careful, it's hot." I warned. I put the bowl down on the end table so I could pick up her TV tray, I gently put it on her lap and picked up the bowl and put it on the TV tray. "Thank you, Ross." Laura said even though her nose was stuffed. "You're welcome, sweetie." I said as I laid down next to her.

She picked up her spoon and began eating the chicken soup. I just smiled at her as she ate.

About 10 minutes had passed and she finished her soup. "I'll clean up for you, sweetheart." I insisted before starting to get up. Laura stopped me. "It's okay. I'll clean up." Laura said. "But you have a fever. You need bed rest." I said. "But-" Laura protested. I cut her off. "No buts!" I warned, cutting her off. "Rest.." I said softly. She sighed. "Fine." She groaned before laying back down. I stood up and picked up her empty bowl. I set it down on the end table and picked up her TV tray and set it under her bed. I picked up her bowl and brought it into the kitchen and washed it by hand since the dishwasher is broken and I don't have enough money to fix it.

As I was washing it, I could have sworn I heard footsteps but I ignored it. After I finished washing the bowl and spoon, I dried them and put them where they belonged. I walked back into Laura's room.. Only to find Laura wasn't there. My eyes went wide and I started panicking.

A minute had passed and Laura stumbled back into her room. I turned to her. "What were you doing out of bed?!" I yelled both angrily and nervously. Kind of like an overprotective father.. She was taken back a bit. "I had to go to the bathroom.." She explained nervously.

Man, now I feel bad for yelling at her. I sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said softly, trying to calm her down. "I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did happen to you, I'd never forgive myself!" I explained softly. Laura's lips curved into a small smile before leaning in and hugging me tightly. I was confused but hugged back.

"Nobody has ever taken this much of an interest in me before.. I feel so loved!" Laura said as we hugged tightly. "Well that's because nobody knows how special you are like I do." I said as I gently rubbed her back. She leaned her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I looked down and smiled at her.

After what seemed like forever, I slowly pulled away from the hug. Laura's eyes were still closed and her arms were still around me and she was falling in my direction. My eyes went wide and my arms wrapped around her waist again. Once I was sure she was secure in my arms, I lifted her up bridal style and walked over to her bed.

I laid her down gently and wrapped the covers around her. "Goodnight, my little angel." I whispered softly before moving her hair out of her face gently. I smiled at my sick princess as she slept. I laid down beside her and gently put the covers over me. I wrapped my arms around her and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

***End of POV***

**===1 hour later===**

***Rocky's POV***

I unlocked his door and quietly walked into Ross's apartment. It was completely silent. If Laura wasn't sick, I would have sworn nobody was home. I quietly walked into Laura's room and saw not only Laura sleeping but Ross sleeping next to her. I looked at my sleeping baby brother and remembered that exact face only 5 years old asleep with his teddy bear in his arms. I smiled as that flashback played in my head. I was gonna wake Ross up to tell him that I got it but I decided to let him sleep. I put the bag down on the end table that's closest to Ross and looked down at his sleeping face.

I bent down and kissed Ross's forehead. In a brotherly manner! "I love you baby bro. Just know I'll always be here for you.." I whispered. I feel like he needed to hear that.. I stood up and took my first step into the hallway when something- er, someone stopped me. "I love you too, Rocky." A sleepy voice said to me. I turned to find Ross barely awake looking at me and smiling. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered before walking over to him.

"It's okay.." He said tiredly. "And thank you." He added. I looked at him confused. "For what?" I asked. "For being there for me." He explained as his eyes were starting to close again. "You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You need it." I whispered. "I'll be at my place if you need me." I added before getting up. "M'kay.. Thank.." He mumbled before he yawned. His eyes were now fully closed. "You.." He finished before fully falling asleep. I knew he was asleep because he let out a small snore. I chuckled and quietly left to my apartment.

***End of POV***

**Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you all have a great evening watching the fireworks! :) My 14th birthday is officially 1 week from today! YAY! :D**


	10. Ross's Jealousy & The Break-Up

**I've taken a long enough break for this story.. Without further ado, Chapter 10!**

* * *

**The next day**

***Laura's POV***

I was peacefully asleep, re-cooperating from being sick. I actually feel better even though I'm asleep. Speaking of being asleep. I remember I dozed off in my bed. But.. This doesn't feel like my bed. I can hear quiet footsteps walking around my room but my eyelids felt like heavy weights so I stayed put. As time passed, I could feel my eyelids becoming lighter and lighter until I was able to open them. I slowly opened my eyes to find I wasn't in my bed. I was in the fuzzy chair in my bedroom covered in my "Kim Possible" blanket. Yes, I love "Kim Possible". Anyway, the footsteps I was hearing was Ross changing the sheets on my bed. Aww! He's so sweet!

Ross just finished changing the pillowcase to my pillow and set it on my bed. He turned and saw me awake and almost jumped in his tracks. "Did I wake you, sweetie?" He asked softly as he knelt by be and gently grabbed my hand. I shook my head no. I was still too tired to talk. Ross gently pressed his hand to my forehead to feel how warm it is. Ross smiled as he took his hand away.

"Your fever seems like it's gone!" Ross said happily. He stood up and went to the end table to grab the thermometer. He basically ran back to my side and rubbed the thermometer against his t-shirt. "Open up." He said with a smile. I playfully rolled my eyes and opened my mouth so Ross could stick the thermometer in my mouth, which he did. We waited in anticipation for the beep..

_Beep._

Ross took the thermometer out of my mouth and read the screen. He smiled and looked up at me. "Your fever broke." He said smiling. We both smiled and before I could do or say anything else, Ross pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised but melted into the kiss. "I've missed this." He said as our lips refused to break away. "Me too." I agreed.

* * *

Well, one week has passed since I got sick and now that I'm better, Ross and I have been having so much fun! Ross and I were currently walking along the beach at sunrise. Which was all his idea.. And if he told me beforehand, I wouldn't have gone to bed at 1 AM. Man I'm not a morning person. But Ross is worth it since he planned the walk. He is so romantic. It's exactly 5:04 AM right now and I'm exhausted.

We were walking along the shore line, hand in hand. Since I was so tired, my head was leaning against his shoulder as we walked. My eyes were trying not to close and my legs were trying to keep walking but it was getting harder and harder. Ross could sense that I was off and stopped walking. My legs finally stopped walking and now I was trying to keep myself upright. I gently lifted my head from Ross's shoulder. Ross looked over at me.

"Are you tired?" He asked. "Mhm." I mumbled as I nodded my head. "Okay, lets get back to the apartment then." Ross said before turning around to start heading home. I just stayed put. I couldn't manage to move myself any further. Ross turned around when he noticed that I was standing in the same spot.

"You coming?" He asked. "Carry me.." I mumbled as I lifted my arms up like a little 4 year old. He chuckled as he playfully rolled his eyes. He walked up to me and gently lifted me up bridal style. As soon as I was secure in his arms, I leaned my tired head against his chest and I was asleep.

* * *

***Ross's POV***

Now I know to tell Laura in advance if I'm gonna take her on a sunrise walk on the beach. She is_ NOT_, a morning person.. I managed to unlock my apartment door and open it quietly. I walked into my apartment and shut the door behind me. I took the key out of the door and slid it into my pocket. I shut the door behind me and carried my sleeping angel to the couch. I didn't want to let go of her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever more. I sat down on the couch but kept her on my lap and in my arms. I grabbed a fuzzy zebra blanket and wrapped it over us. She smiled in her sleep and I smiled right back.

* * *

Laura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around sleepily at her surroundings. Once she realized she was in someone's arms, she looked over and saw me still cradling her in my arms. I smiled at her and she returned her She closed her eyes and nuzzled into my chest. I looked down and kissed the top of her head softly. She opened her eyes again and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning." I said softly. "Morning." She mumbled as she yawned. Even when she's sleepy she's adorable.

Both of our phones chimed at the same time, which in all honestly was kind of creepy. We both gave each other funny looks before fishing our phones out of our pockets and checking them.

Well I opened my phone to see it was an e-mail from.. School? But we don't go back for another month and a half and they usually don't start sending e-mails out until one week before we go back. I began reading the e-mail to myself..

God damn it! We have to do a project for math and it's due on the first day of school?! Why can't schools just let us have a summer vacation?! I feel like they don't want us to have a summer vacation but they have to. School sucks! Anyway, so we have partners since the teacher already knows who's gonna be in his class. Since we have an odd amount, one person has to work alone. And it's... Me? Aw man, now I can't do my project with Laura.

I locked my phone and slid it back into my pocket. "So who's your partner?" I asked her. "Umm... Some guy named Cody Christian." She said. It's a _**BOY?!**_ He better not try anything or I _**SWEAR**_ he'll never see the daylight again!

Okay, many people might say I'm jealous but that is _NOT_ the case. I.. Erm... Just want to have more time with her.. Yeah! That's it! I'm _NOT_ jealous! Okay? Okay! Laura's phone chimed again and she opened the text and read it. I kind of had a feeling on who it was. I glanced down at her phone and read the text.

_Hey, this is Cody. Wanna Get together at your place to start our project? -CoolmanCody_

Laura turned her head to look at me. I turned away and took out my phone and made it look like I was using it. "Ross?" She asked. I looked up at her and asked "Yeah?" "Can Cody come over today so we can get started on our project?" She asked. I sighed. "Fine.." I grumbled. "Don't be a Mr. Pouty pants!" She said as if I were a 5 year old. "I'm not Mr. Pouty pants!" I pouted. Laura chuckled. "Come here.." She said before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine.

I melted into the kiss almost immediately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. She managed to position herself so she was on top of me, causing me to fall back onto the couch.

After making out on the couch for about 10 minutes, Laura pulled away from the kiss but she didn't get off of me. "Are we happy now?" She asked. "I'd be a little happier if you kissed me again." I said as I pretended to sound sad. She chuckled. I stuck out my bottom lip and made my lip quiver. I then gave her my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"No! I'm not gonna fall for it!" She protested before shutting her eyes tightly to block it out. "Pwease kiss me Wauwa!" I begged, sounding like a whiny 4 year old. "No!" She yelled before burying her face in my chest. "Pwetty pwease!" I begged. I sniffed as if I was gonna cry. She lifted her head up and sat back up but her eyes were still shut tightly as she covered her face and shook her head.

I managed to blink over and over until my eyes watered. She sneaked a peak and saw the tears flow out of my eyes. She almost immediately took her hands away from her face. "Oh fine! Get over here!" She basically demanded before attacking me with a kiss. I melted into it immediately.

Soon it was another make out session. About 15 minutes later, I slowly pulled away. "Okay, I'm happy now." I said with a smile on my face. She chuckled. "I'm gonna tell Cody that he can come in an hour." She said. "Okay." I said, trying not to sound mad. She actually believed that I wasn't jeal- I mean _upset! _I'm_ not _jealous!

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "I got it." Laura said before standing up and walking to the door and opening it..

Holy. Freaking. Shit.

A boy about our age walked into the doorway. He was a little taller than Laura but not by much since Laura is in heels. He has short, brown hair and a perfect example of the hottest male model.

That was NOT meant to make me sound like I was gay. But he's the total package for a woman as beautiful as Laura. I mean, he's got the perfect smile, the perfect teeth, the perfect.. Ugh! EVERYTHING! And look at me. The kid with ugly scars on his arms from trying to commit suicide.

They were just talking in the doorway for about 10 minutes and it was like I wasn't even here. I cleared my throat loudly. They snapped out of their conversation. Cody looked up and saw me. "Who's he?" He asked. "Cody, this is my boyfriend Ross. Ross, this is Cody." She explained. Cody walked up to me. "Nice to meet you man." He said as he held out his hand. I gave him a glare but shook his hand so I don't seem like a total ass.

I gripped his hand tight as I shook it. "Erm.. You've got.. Quite the grip." He said in pain. I saw Laura staring at me in the corner of my eye. She was angrily staring at me. Her facial expression said _Stop being an asshole!_ I sighed and rolled my eyes before letting his hand go.

He shook off the pain. "Your lucky to have a girl as pretty as Laura." He said. "Yeah.. I know." I said as I gave him a fake smile. Laura looked like she was gonna strangle me. "Well.. I'll leave you two to your project.." I said before leaving. Laura and Cody settled on the couch. I actually went into my room and watched them from a distance.

* * *

Alright.. It's been an hour and I am gonna beat his ass down to the freaking ground! I can tell he wants Laura! Laura pulled out her laptop to type in some research. He looked over and there was NO SPACE in between them. He then did that stupid fake stretch arm around trick. That was the final straw. I exhaled angrily through my nose. "That's IT!" I scream before angrily stormed out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I stormed up to Cody and grabbed him by his shirt collar, forcing him to stand up. "GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I spat while gritting my teeth together.

"Ross!" Laura yelled. I heard the door open and I know it was Rocky. I didn't even acknowledge him because my main priority was kicking Cody's ass until he can't sit down ever again. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" I spat. I raised my fist and aimed it at Cody's eye. Rocky and Laura's eyes widened. Rocky ran to me and pulled me back. Laura pulled Cody back just in case I broke loose from Rocky's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ross?" Laura yelled. "You're being a total asshole!" Laura screamed. Laura yelling at me was one of the worst feelings in the world. Rocky could tell that this was leaving an impact because I wasn't fighting to get out of his grip anymore. Instead, I was shaking of fear.

"This is a side of you that I've never seen before.. And I don't like it.. At all." She spat coldly. "I'm done!" She said. "We're done!" She spat even icier. She turned to Cody. "Come on Cody." She said. She grabbed her purse and she and Cody left, Laura slamming the door shut behind her. My world has just crumbled before me..

* * *

***Rocky's POV***

Laura and Cody left with the door slamming shut behind them. Ross wasn't moving a muscle. I think he's even more frozen than a statue. I let go of him gently. I walked in front of him and turned to face him. "Ross?" I asked softly. "Ross? You alright?" I asked, a little more worried now. He blinked. "S-S-S-She.. H-H-H-Hates.. M-M-M-Me.." He managed to stutter. "No she doesn't.." I said. Tears began falling from his eyes. I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and sobbed into my chest. "I-I-I-I'm the w-w-worst boyfriend e-ever!" He sobbed. "No your not Ross." I whispered. "It's all gonna be okay." I whispered as I gently rubbed his back.

* * *

**I think this is one of the saddest chapters I've ever written.. Don't worry, the next chapter will be AMAZING! :D Stay tuned! Please review this story, along with the others please! :D**


	11. Almost Raped, Making Up & Telling Ross

**This episode will have drama.. Trust me :)**

* * *

***Laura's POV***

I can't _believe_ Ross did that! That was the rudest thing he's ever done! It's like his personality changed in a second! Ugh! Just the thought of it makes my blood boil! Cody and I were leaving the apartment building. "So where do you live?" I asked. "Right across the street." He said. I nodded. We crossed the street and walked into his apartment building. Wow! It's nice here! We went inside the elevator and Cody pushed the button that leads to his floor. 9.

Ross lives on the 9th floor._ Stop! Stop thinking about Ross! You guys aren't together anymore!_ Anyway, we made it onto his floor and made it to his apartment building. We walked down the endless corridor and finally made it to his apartment building. 9D. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He had a nice place. But not as nice as Ross. Ugh! I gotta get him out of my mind! "Where do you wanna work?" I asked. "Lets do it in my room, I have my laptop in there." He said. "Okay." I said before we walked into his bedroom and sat around his computer and started to get to work.

* * *

***Ross's POV***

I blew it. I freaking blew it. I can't believe I was so stupid! Now I lost the most beautiful girl in the world. I was currently curled up on the couch sobbing into my brother's chest as he cradled me in his arms. This is how it's been for 45 minutes now. "Ross.." Rocky whispered in my ear. I looked up at him so he knew I was listening. "I have to go to the bathroom but I'll be right back." He whispered.

"Y-You promise you'll be back?" I asked while softly crying. He nodded. "I promise." He said before hugging me tighter and then letting me go slowly and gently. I sat up so Rocky could get up, which he did and then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_I'm done! We're done!_ Laura's haunting words kept playing through my mind like a broken record player. But there was no record player breaking. It's my heart that's broken. A horrible sensation has been burning inside of me since Laura left.

Cutting.

_No! You can't go back to cutting!_ I said in my mind._ But it eases my pain!_ I protested in my mind. My mind was having a vicious fight between cutting or not. I know exactly how to make the fighting stop. I got off of the couch and went into my bedroom. I went to my bedside and bent down to see under my bed.

My old converse shoe box! Bingo!

I stuck my arm under and reached so I could grab it. After I knew it was in my hands, I slid it out from under the bed and picked it up. I opened the shoe box to find what I was looking for.

My blades.

Okay, I'll admit it. That bathroom incident wasn't the first time I cut myself. But it was my first in a long time. About a month after the accident, I began cutting. I stopped probably 2 and a half years after I started when the teacher notices my fresh cuts and told me to see the guidance counselor daily. I didn't know where to get rid of them so I just kept them under my bed.

Anyway, back to the present. Tears were violently flowing from my eyes as I rolled up my sleeves. I took out one of my sharper blades and starting cutting my left arm first. As soon as the blade collided with my skin, I grimaced but endured the pain. I cut 20 slits on my arm.

1 cut for our teacher for assigning Cody and Laura as partners.

1 cut for Cody coming into my apartment.

1 cut for loosing the love of my life.

1 cut for Cody's parents ever meeting.

And 16 extra cuts just for the hell of it.

As I was about to do my other arm, I was interrupted by my brother. "ROSS SHOR LYNCH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He screamed before running and tacking me for the blade. I was holding it out of his reach. "Ross, give me the blade!" He ordered. "No!" I screamed. Rocky managed to get it out of my hands. He saw the shoe box and before I could do anything, he grabbed the box and ran out the door. I stood up quickly. "Get back here!" I yelled before chasing after him.

He ran down to the basement. I followed him even though I was growing tired. He went to the garbage room and threw my blade box into the dumpster to rot for all eternity. "W-Why did you.. Throw away my b-blades?" I asked, feeling weaker since my arm was still bleeding. Rocky turned to me and I guess I looked like a mess. His eyes widened. He ran to me and put his arms around me to keep me upright. "Come on, lets get you fixed up before you faint." He said before guiding me back to my apartment.

* * *

Well my arm is bandaged up to stop the bleeding and I'm currently sitting on the couch and Rocky is nervously pacing back and forth while biting his nails. He then stopped pacing and turned to me. "What the hell were you thinking Ross?" He asked both nervously and angrily. "You know what? Let me rephrase that.. YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" He yelled. I looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Rocky realized how delicate this situation truly is. He softened and sat beside me. "Bro. You can tell me anything. I mean I know I haven't been around for long. But in all honestly, before 3 months ago, I was told you were dead so.." He said. I chuckled. He always knew how to make a negative situation positive. "Why did you cut yourself? And how did you get all those blades so fast?" He asked. "Well.. I've had them.." I said.

Rocky's eyes widened. "This is gonna need some explaining." I said. He nodded. "A month after the accident.. I couldn't deal with the emotional pain anymore so I.. Started cutting." I admitted. Rocky's eyes widened even more.

"I was cutting 7 to 8 times a week. About 2 and a half years passed and a teacher noticed the cuts. After that, I was seeing the guidance counselor everyday during lunch. All of my teachers said if I needed to go at any other time during the day, just get up and leave. So I was kinda forced to stop cutting after that. I wasn't even allowed to use those cheap plastic knives at lunch. I stopped cutting until that razor incident. After that one, I stopped again until now. That was the first time since." I explained, feeling a cold chill going down my spine the entire time.

"Wow.." Rocky said in complete and utter shock. "I had no idea. Ross, if you need anyone to talk to.. About anything, just know I'll be there in a heartbeat." Rocky said. That right there, was all I needed to hear. I almost immediately hugged him tightly. With no hesitation, he hugged back. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" He asked. "For being the best big brother anyone could have." I said. "No problem." He said. "I love you Rocky." I said. "I love you too." He said.

* * *

***Laura's POV***

Well, Cody and I just printed out our project. We're done! Now I have the rest of summer to do whatever I want to do with R- Oh that's right.. I broke up with him. I kind of regret it now. I wish he were here so I could apologize.

"Well, I better get going." I said before getting up to leave. He stood up and grabbed my hand roughly and turned me around. "No you don't have to." He insisted. "It's not like you have any other plans. You and Ross are over!" He said. I'm starting to feel like Ross was right about Cody. He got closer to me. "Just say no if you want me to stop." He said before leaning in. Almost immediately, I yelled "Stop, stop, STO-"

I was cut off by Cody roughly kissing me. I tried to get out of his grip but every time I'd try, he grip me tighter. He then started walking to the bed.

Oh no.

He laid me down on his bed. He began to tug on my shirt, trying to pull it up. I was pressing my back against the mattress so he wouldn't be able to take off my shirt. "Let me.. Get your.. Shirt off!" He yelled as we kissed, beginning to sound irritated. "Please don't do this!" I begged. "No, I like this." He said as our lips were still connected. He managed to get my shirt up and off. He moved his hands down to my skirt and unzipped it before pulling it down.

He then started to take off my underwear. That was the last straw. I pressed my thumb against the pressure point behind his neck as hard as I could. After about 30 seconds, he passed out. I pushed him off of me and looked down to realize my underwear were down at my ankles. I quickly pulled them up and got off of the bed. I quickly put my shirt and skirt back on. It look wrinkled and messy but I don't care. I just wanna get out of here and forget this ever happened. I was so close to loosing my virginity to a douche bag.

I was shuddering and silently sobbing as I dressed myself and got my shoes back on. I grabbed the report just in case he destroys it to be able to try to rape me again. I left as soon as I could, hoping that he doesn't come to anytime soon. Or at all for all I care. I managed to leave the building and cross the street back home.

* * *

***Rocky's POV***

"Are you sure?" Ross asked. "Yes! As your older brother, and you being under 18, I order you to go out and have fun! But not _too_ much fun! I said. He sighed. "Okay. I'll be back before midnight." He said. "Okay." Ross grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and left. I followed him out the door and watched him disappear down the corridor. I turned and saw someone coming my way from the other side. I heard short gasps of air and they had their head hung down so it was obvious that they were crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I started to approach them. The only things I could see was that it was a brunette haired girl. She looked up. Oh my God, it's Laura!

"Woah, what happened? You look terrible!" I said worriedly. Her face said it all. "Was it about that Cody guy?" I asked. She nodded. "What happened?" I asked. "He.. He.. I can't say it!" She sobbed. I looked at her closely. Her hair was a mess, and so were her clothes. She looked broken. But not in a way that meant she cared about him. Like he did something unforgivable.. "Wait a second.. Did he.. Rape you?" I asked nervously.

She nodded. Her knees were becoming weak. I gently wrapped my arms around her and let her sob into my chest. I gently guided us into Ross's apartment. I shut the door behind us and guided us to the couch. I sat her down gently and I sat down right after. "It was so horrible!" She cried. "I know.. I know.." I comforted.

After sitting there and cradling a sobbing Laura, she pulled away." I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her eyes. "It's okay." I said. "Did he actually.. You know.." I asked. I know it's an awkward question but from the only information I know, he could've made her pregnant.

"No.. He never got to. But he would have." She said. I was now totally confused. "I'm gonna need a better explanation." I said. "He got my shirt, skirt and underwear off and then I pressed his pressure point and he passed out." She explained. "Oh.." I said relieved. Thank God she's alright!

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said. I nodded. She got up and went into her room to go and get some clothes and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

***Ross's POV***

So I was walking down the street. I was just thinking of a place to go to. I was thinking of something that was on my mind so I could narrow down my options.

Music.

That's all I can think about that doesn't have to do with Laura. Oh! There's a cool new karaoke place around the corner, which was where I was anyway. I kept walking until I finally made it to the karaoke place.

* * *

***Laura's POV***

I stepped out of the bathroom, now clean and wearing different clothes. "I need to go out and get some air." I said shakily, still nervous about the whole almost rape incident. "Okay." He said. And with that, I left the apartment. I crossed the street and quickly walked past "his" apartment. I was just debating in my mind where I should go to try to forget about today.

I was walking down the street and I heard loud music from afar. I followed the sound and it led me to a karaoke club. I was intrigued by it and decided to go in. Sure I have stage-fright but I still want to hear other people sing. I walked in and saw that a girl was doing a cover of "Sober" by Pink. Woah, she's really good! But since I just walked in, I realized it was the end of the song. She stopped singing at the song's end and everyone was enthusiastically applauding for her, including me.

"Alright guys!" The DJ said into the mic to quiet everyone down so they could hear what he had to say. "Alright, we're gonna do something new today!" He said. The crow cheered and applauded. "Alright, alright. Settle down." He said to quiet the crowd. "We're gonna put a spotlight on 2 people. Those 2 people will have to come onstage and perform a duet together." He explained.

The crowd cheered loudly but then stopped so they could all see who was going to be picked. "Alright, here we go!" He said. The first spotlight was shining on someone. Before I could see who it was, a bright light blinded me. Oh no.. I HAVE TO PERFORM!

I felt someone take my hand and guide me to the stage. Once I got my vision back, I saw I was standing in front of everyone. I can't believe I have to do this. "Alright, what are your names?" The DJ asked. "I'm Ross Lynch." The boy next to me said. My eyes widened. I looked over to find Ross standing next to me but not looking at me. "And you?" The DJ asked as he pointed to me? Ross looked over and saw it was me. His eyes widened as well.

I couldn't remember how to speak because I was in too big of a state to even think about how to speak. Well for starters, I'm standing on a stage in front of about 500 people, AND, my ex-boyfriend is standing right next to me. My head was spinning just thinking about what's right in front of me. Ross started to look worried. I finally managed to say into the mic. "I-I'm Laura Marano."

"Alright, Ross and Laura. You guys are gonna sing a duet that I think will be perfect for the both of you." The DJ said before starting the music. I was nervous at first but I started singing on cue.

* * *

***Ross's POV***

By the end of the song, Laura and I were facing each other and looking into each other's eyes. The crowd started cheering and clapping loudly. Laura and I put our microphones back onto their stands, not daring to look away from each other. The applause finally died down.

"I'm sorry!" We both blurted out in unison before embracing each other tightly. The crowd cheered even louder. Tears flowed out of my eyes for two reasons. Reason one, I'm so happy to be able to hold Laura in my arms again. Reason two, I feel terrible for managing to loose her in the first place.

We both pulled away at the same time but our arms were still around each other. "I'm sorry I acted that way in front of Cody. I just got.. Jealous." I admitted. "I was worried that he was gonna steal your h-" I said. She put her finger against my lips to cut me off. "He could never steal my heart. It's already been stolen." She said. I made an angry face and felt my blood boiling as I pulled away fully. "Who is this?! I will beat the sh-" I spat.

She put her arms back around me again. "Ross, I'm talking about you. You stole my heart!" She said cutting me off. A faint blush appeared on my cheeks. "R-Really?" I stuttered. "Yes!" She exclaimed. I leaned in and our lips connected. Laura immediately melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We heard "Aww!" from probably every member in the audience.

* * *

Laura and I walked into my apartment with our hands intertwined. Rocky greeted us. "Aw! Look at that. You forgot about Cody and acting like nothing even happened!" He said proudly. I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked as I let go of Laura's hand.

* * *

*Laura's POV*

"Aw! Look at that. You forgot about Cody and acting like nothing even happened!" Rocky said proudly. Uh oh. Something tells me that this isn't going to end well.. Ross tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ross asked in a confused tone as he gently let go of my hand. I stood behind Ross and shook my head viciously and mouthed "No!" Rocky looked at me confused but shook it off. "Umm.." Rocky said awkwardly.

I stopped shaking my head and Ross turned to me. "Is there something Rocky knows that I don't?" Ross asked. I was about to lie but I gave up. I sighed before saying "Yeah.." and nodding. Ross looked like he was getting angry at me. "What happened?" He asked coldly. I gulped. "Y-You might wanna.. Sit down for this." I said as I guided Ross to the couch and sat him down.

"Look.." I said as I sat down next to him. "You were right about Cody." I said. "Did he try to kiss you?" He asked. I gulped again as my palms were beginning to sweat. I nodded. Just the thought of what almost happened made me feel light headed. "Did something else happen?" Ross asked nervously and angrily. "He.." I started. "H-He tried to rape me." I admitted as I shut my eyes tightly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D I'm so mad that Fanfiction won't allow song lyrics to be in stories! Ugh! Anyway, enough of my ranting. Please review and check out my other stories! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm just gonna get right into it..**

* * *

***Ross's POV***

"H-He tried to rape me." Laura admitted before shutting her eyes tightly. My blood boiled. My arms felt so tight that I'm surprised the bandages wrapped around my cuts didn't come off by now. How dare he try to have sex with my girlfriend!

"He WHAT?!" I yelled in fury. Laura was basically shaking of fear and blocking her ears. "Ross, calm down a bit. She's already scared enough." Rocky said softly. I sighed and calmed down a bit for Laura's sake.

I could hear faint sobs from Laura. My heart felt like it hit an iceberg and just sank. And I don't care if I just referenced "Titanic", I for one am obsessed with romance movies. Anyway, back to Laura. I scooted closer to Laura and pulled her into a comforting hug. She buried her face into my chest and continued to sob but now only harder.

"Shh.. Calm down.. It's okay." I whispered in her ear. I gently began rubbing her back and I could hear and feel her calming down. She finally managed to stop sobbing and looked up at me. Tears were still in her eyes but I could tell that she was done crying. She gently pulled away and sat up. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered as she wiped her teary eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to cry." I said softly. She sniffed and wiped the last of her tears. "He was an asshole. He tried to rape you! That is unforgivable and he should get in serious trouble." I told her. Her lips curved into a small half-smile before hugging me.

I hugged back with no hesitation. "Thank you for being here for me." She said softly. "No problem." I said. "Just know I'll always be there for you." I added. There was no response. "Laur?" I asked softly.

Still no response.

"Bro, look." Rocky whispered as he pointed to Laura. I looked down and discovered that Laura had fallen asleep. Well who could blame her after what she had to endure today.

I know Laura and when she first dozes off, you can still have somewhat of a conversation with her. "Laura?" I whispered. "Mhm?" She mumbled before scooting closer to me to be comfortable. "Do you wanna stay on the couch or do you want me to take you to your bed?" I whispered. "Mmm.. Bed." She mumbled before inhaling deeply, giving me the signal that she's now fully asleep and won't talk.

I gently guided her to lay down on her back so that I could stand up. I slowly and quietly stood up and turned to face Laura. I bent down and carefully placed my right arm under her back and my left arm under her legs. Once I was sure she was in my grip, I gently lifted her up bridal style. I turned to start walking to my room when I heard a faint groan from Laura.

I had a nervous look on my face. I know that if I wake Laura, she'll have trouble getting back to sleep. Luckily, she just turned her head over so her forehead was pressed against my chest. I sighed of relief before walking to Laura's bedroom. I kept the door open so that the room would have just enough light to be able to see where I'm going but not enough light to be able to wake Laura.

I walked to Laura's queen-sized bed and gently laid her down on her back. After that, I gently untied her red converse sneakers and removed them from her feet. I placed her shoes next to the chair in the corner of her room. I then returned to Laura's bedside and tucked her in. I gently kissed her head before leaving quietly.

"I'm gonna go back to my place. Night Ross." Rocky said. "Night." I answered. With that, I heard the sound of my front door shutting. I let out a yawned and rubbed my eyes before shutting the living room light off and stumbling to my room sleepily. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I could see the glare of the streetlight outside of my window shining on my bed. I stumbled to my bed and laid down. It wasn't long until sleep came over me.

* * *

Well one month has gone by and school starts in 3 weeks. I figured that Laura and I should have one more big event before school starts. I was gonna tell her the surprise today over dinner. I arranged a candlelit dinner in the kitchen. I even made Laura's favorite dinner. Steak.

I distracted Laura by having Rocky take her wherever she wanted to go while I got everything ready. And I specifically told him to not stop to get food so Laura wouldn't spoil her apatite. The steaks were almost done so I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Rocky but right when I was about to click his contact to message him, my phone began to ring.

It was Rocky! I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear. "What's up?" I asked. "Can I take her home now? I'm running out of places to go and she keeps going on and on about how _amazing _you are." He explained. A faint blush came to my cheeks. "She said I'm amazing?" I asked while trying to hide a flattered giggle. "Not just said. She wouldn't shut up!" He complained.

Those words right there, made me want to hold Laura in my arms and never let her go. "You guys can come home. Dinner is ready." I said. "Okay. I'll just wait for her to get out of the bathroom then we'll be at home in like.. 15 minutes he said. "Okay. Bye." I said. "Bye." He said. The line went dead.

* * *

Everything was ready. I put a rose in the vase in the center of the table. I then heard the door unlock. I ran to it and saw Laura open the door. I immediately covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the surprise. She gasped of fear.

"Sorry, sweetheart." I whispered. "Come and follow me." I whispered as I gently started to guide her to the table. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "You'll see." I answered as I sat her down gently. I uncovered her eyes. "Ta da!" I sang. She saw the romantic gesture that I put together and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. I was directly behind her so it gave me the perfect opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist. That was an opportunity that I knew not to pass up. As soon as she was secure in my arms, I felt her hands gently grab my wrists.

"Let's eat. I'm starving!" Laura said. And with that, we began eating the delicious steak.

* * *

**I know. Crappy ending. But the next episode will be more interesting. Please review! :)**


	13. Cruise & First Timers

**I'm just gonna get right into it.. Warning! Mild Rated M content!**

* * *

***Ross's POV***

We finished dinner about an hour ago and Laura and I were snuggling on the couch and watching "Despicable Me". I still haven't told Laura about the cruise yet. I figured now would be the best time because we leave for the cruise on the 20th which is 2 days from now.

"Laura." I whispered. She looked away from the TV screen and looked at me. "Yes?" she asked. "What would you do if I told you.." I said. I stopped mid-sentence for a dramatic pause as a smile crept on my face. Laura was getting impatient and it wasn't hard to tell. "If you told me what!" She whisper-shouted. I chuckled at her. "What would you do if I told you.. I got us tickets for a two week cruise to the Bahamas!" I said excitedly.

She gasped. "Oh my God!" She yelled before attacking me with a hug, which I immediately hugged back. She pulled away after about ten seconds of hugging. "When do we leave?" She asked. "The 20th." I said. She squealed.

"I can't wait!" She squealed before connecting our lips together. As soon as I knew our lips were connected, I kissed back. This kiss soon turned into a make-out session, which I enjoyed. Suddenly, a strange desire came to mind and it wasn't going to go away.

My hands tricked down to the bottom of her shirt and I gently grabbed the bottom of it. I was beginning to tug it up when Laura pulled away. I gently dropped the shirt and met her gaze.

"Look Ross, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready yet." She admitted. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was about to do it. I don't know what came over me." I admitted. "It's okay. But whenever I'm ready, you'll know." Laura said carefully. I nodded. I felt like Laura was trying to give me a hidden message through that last sentence but I just shook it off.

* * *

Well two days have gone by since I told Laura about the cruise and we're currently on the airplane, waiting to take off to Florida since we're docking in Orlando. "Alright everyone, please fasten your seat belts because we're about to take off." The pilot said over the intercom. I buckled my seat belt and heard a gasp from Laura.

My eyes widened and I turned to her almost immediately. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked concerned and frightened. She was beginning to hyperventilate which caused me to grab her hand gently. "What's wrong?" I repeated more sternly this time.

"I probably should've mentioned this sooner but I'm..." She said frightened. "You're what?" I asked. "I'm afraid of flying!" She admitted. I sighed. "It's alright." I comforted. I gently wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head against my chest. We stayed in this position the entire flight.

* * *

"Ross.. Ross! Wake up!" I heard an echoed voice say to me. My heavy eyelids slowly managed to open and I saw Laura still in my arms. I groaned a bit, still mostly asleep. "What happened?" I asked/mumbled sleepily. "You fell asleep a little after the flight attendant said we were flying over Texas." Laura said. "Oh.." I mumbled sleepily. My eyes were feeling heavier and they were starting to close again. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're on the plane but we landed." Laura said. I was almost asleep again but I felt Laura shake me awake.

"Come on before the boat leaves without us!" Laura said excitedly before unbuckling me from my seat and pulling me up. I had no time to gain my balance so I fell in Laura's direction. Luckily, I felt Laura's arms wrap around me and help me up. "Sorry." I mumbled. She chuckled. "It's okay." Laura said before getting our suitcases and getting off of the plane.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Not a lot, but hey, they were open. I glanced around the location to reveal that I'm in a luxurious room on an ultra king-sized bed. This room looks _**way**_ better than the brochure! I glanced over to my side to reveal my beautiful girlfriend examining me. "Well, look who decided to join the world again." Laura said sarcastically. I would've rolled my eyes at her but I was too tired to. "What happened?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well after I managed to drag you off of the plane, I caught us a cab that brought us to the dock, dragged you to the front desk and got two keys. After I got the keys, I dragged you around to find it and then when I did, I laid you down on the bed and you slept ever since." Laura explained. I nodded. "Wait, was I awake when you dragged me everywhere?" I asked, feeling a little more awake. "Barely, but yes." Laura said.

"Sorry. Planes make me sleepy sometimes. Don't know why but they do." I said. "It's okay. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep either." She admitted. "What time is it?" I asked while glancing out the window. "10:30." Laura said. I cocked my head in confusion. "But we got on the plane at 1 and it was sunny out and it's still sunny." I said confused. "Ross, we got on the plane yesterday." Laura said. My eyes widened. "Wow." I said surprised. "I know. I tried to wake you up a few hours ago but you just rolled over." She said. I chuckled. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Hmm.. Let's get changed and see what there is!" Laura said excitedly. "Okay." I said.

* * *

Well one week has gone by since we got on the boat and this is by far the best vacation ever! But today, I felt like Laura was nervous all day about something. Maybe I'm crazy. I don't know. Anyway, right now the early evening moon is casting it's glow on the ocean. I heard the sound of the balcony door open to reveal Laura coming inside after stepping out for some air.

"Hey. How was the air?" I asked. "Good." Laura said. She looks less nervous now then she did before so that's a good sign. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Laura asked hopefully. "Sure. I'm up for a movie." I agreed. Laura went over to the TV and picked up the handful of DVD's we brought with us from home. "Alright, we have 'The Wizard of Oz', 'Monsters Inc.', 'Romeo & Ju-" She said as she sorted through them. "ROMEO & JULIET!" I yelled excitedly, cutting her off. She jumped in fear. "Sorry." I said. "I just _love_ 'Romeo & Juliet'!" I fangirled. She chuckled. "Alright. 'Romeo & Juliet' it is then!" Laura said before putting the DVD's back down on the TV stand and opening 'Romeo & Juliet' and putting it into the DVD player. Laura grabbed the remote and laid in bed beside me as the movie started playing.

* * *

The movie had just ended and the end credits have just started. Laura stood up and ejected the disc out of the DVD player and put it back in it's case. "That was a good movie." Laura said as she laid down beside me again. I looked at her as if she had 5 heads. "Good? That's all it was?" I said shocked. "This movie _defines_ romance!" I protested. "Okay, okay. It was the _best_ movie in _history!_" Laura exaggerated. I smiled. "And don't you forget it!" I said.

Laura and I stared into each other's eyes for about 2 minutes before I finally came back down to earth and pressed my lips to hers. Without any hesitation, I felt her kiss back. I could tell as soon as I pressed my lips to hers, that this was going to become a make-out session. Which it did.

After about 15 minutes of making out, I felt Laura's hands trickle down to the bottom of my shirt. I then felt her hands begin to tug my shirt up to take it off. I pulled away confused. "I thought you said last week you weren't ready?" I asked confused. "A few days before we almost did "it" I was starting to debate if I was ready or not. Then you said we were going to go on this cruise and then I realized that I wanted to wait until the cruise to do "it". And remember when I said 'Whenever I'm ready, you'll know.'? I was trying to give you a hint that it was going to be soon." Laura admitted.

"Wow. That was clever!" I said surprised. "Thanks." Laura said. Since my shirt was already half off, I just finished taking it off. Laura then pressed her lips to mine and I kissed back immediately. "Do you have.. Protection?" Laura asked as our lips failed to pull away from each other. I pulled away. "I kind of caught on to your hint so just in case, I bought 3 condoms at the ship's pharmacy last night." I admitted. "But I'm not wearing one right now so I should go put it on." I said. Laura nodded. I got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to go put on a condom.

* * *

***Nobody's POV***

After Ross shut the bathroom door to apply his condom, Laura decided to just strip herself so Ross didn't have to. Before long, Laura's naked body was exposed. She then looked over to see the balcony curtains were open. Laura's eyes widened because the room next door shares the same balcony with them and I don't think their fellow neighbors would be okay if they caught Laura and Ross making love to each other, and Laura doesn't want anyone to witness this except for Ross who is going to be the other one doing this. Laura stood up and quickly shut the curtains since she's already naked.

Laura then laid down in the bed and waited for her prince to come out of the bathroom. As soon as her head rested on the pillow, she heard the door open to see a naked Ross come out. Laura turned her head and was awe struck at the sight of her naked boyfriend.

When Ross took a glance at Laura's naked figure, he was mesmerized. Secretly, that strange desire Ross felt last week never went away. It only got stronger, so Ross was totally ready for this.

Ross quickly went to the door and took the "Do not disturb" sign off of the door handle and opened the door a crack so that they could see the sign. Ross hooked the sign on the other side of the door so the other guests and/or maids won't come in and interrupt the perfect moment that was about to take place. He then shut the door and locked it. He then went to the light switch and turned the lights down so they were only on around the bed and it was only a faint glow so it was just enough to be able to see each other.

Ross then walked over to the bed and looked at his naked princess. "You ready?" He asked softly. She nodded. "More than anything!" Laura said softly. Ross laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them.

Ross was gonna kiss Laura but then he realized that since they're about to do something new, there are new parts of Laura that he had yet to discover, which made him feel giddier then a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed down her cheek and then found her neck. Once he knew he was on her neck, he began to suck more than kiss, much to Laura's pleasure.

A pleasurable moan was on the tip of Laura's tongue but she was afraid that if she let out that moan, more would come and they would be louder and louder and other people would be able to hear the sounds of them proving their love for each other.

As Ross sucked Laura's neck, he could tell by her body language that she was holding back. He pulled away and looked at Laura. "Why are you holding back?" He asked. "I'm afraid that if we get loud, the other people in this hallway will be able to hear us." Laura said softly. "Laura, these are sound-proof walls and doors so that other people won't be able to hear what's going on in the other rooms. And, this hallway is where all the couple rooms are so I'll bet that within this whole week we've been here, just about all these other guests down this hallway have had sex." Ross said.

Laura then felt relieved. "Okay." Laura said. Ross knew that she didn't have to hold back anymore so he resumed to sucking down her neck. Before long, Laura let out the pleasurable moan she was holding in from before. Ross smiled a bit as he continued to suck down her neck, knowing that he's giving her pleasure. Once he saw that he was getting to her lower neck, he stopped sucking and began giving kisses again. He looked up Laura's neck and saw that there were red marks where he had sucked so it was obvious that he was going to leave love bites down her neck.

He then kept kissing down her chest until he felt her breasts on his chin. He then began to suck on her breasts, giving Laura even more pleasure. "Ross.." Laura moaned as she began to run her fingers through his shaggy, blonde hair. Normally, Ross would flip when someone messed up his hair but right now, it felt so right to him so he just let out a moan.

Laura decided to take her turn of giving Ross pleasure. She then rolled over so that she was laying on top of Ross. Ross buried his face in her chest as he continued to suck. Laura moved down so that they're faces were across from each other. Laura then passionately kissed her lover and he kissed back with no hesitation. Soon, their tongues were battling for the victory, but nobody was winning. After battling for about 5 minutes, Ross gave up and let Laura win. Laura's tongue then began to explore Ross's mouth, much to Ross's pleasure.

Ross couldn't moan out Laura's name because her tongue was so far in his mouth so he just let out a chorus of moans as Laura's tongue explored further and further into his mouth.

After about 3 minutes of french-kissing, Laura pulled away and her hands were traveling up and down Ross's body slowly. Ross then managed to flip them over so he was on top of her. Ross then prepared himself and just held that position. Laura could feel Ross against her and knows what he's trying to do. The only reason he hasn't started yet was because he was trying to tease her. "Just start!" Laura said annoyed. Ross didn't wait another second before beginning to thrust into her slowly. Laura gasped and then let out a loud moan, much to Ross's fancy.

Ross then crashed his lips on hers as he continued to thrust into her. "Faster!" Laura cried out. Ross followed Laura's orders and began to thrust faster. Laura found the perfect way to give Ross pleasure. As he continued to thrust, Laura laid him down on his side and thrusted so that Ross would be even deeper inside of her. "Shit Laura!" Ross cried out in pleasure as he felt her press against him.

They were beginning to reach their climax but neither of them wanted to stop. Ross was about to start thrusting into Laura when he collapsed on top of her. He managed to roll over and wrap his arms around her and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I can remember this time last year, I couldn't read sex chapters. Look where we are now.. Lol.. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


End file.
